Stolen Moments
by Magyck Ravan
Summary: Over everything, you hate the longing. How you never notice you have him until he's not there. 10 drabble fic. NarutoSasuke.
1. Miss This Nightmare

STOLEN MOMENTS

_ten seconds under the radar_

naruto/sasuke

translation: ROCKS FALL. Boys kiss and cuddle and apparently sleep together.

Based on the 'Stolen Moments' challenge that I kidnapped off of Star Wars.

Drabbles/double drabbles toward the end.

_--Ravan--_

(1) miss this nightmare

You hate him. Hate how he can't be quiet. Despise how his mood can shift, how he grasps you in the dark and how that stolen kiss, that slick, sweet grapple in the night can bring such a smug smile to his face.

Over everything, you hate the longing. How you never notice that you have him until he's not there. How he can flash you that bright, blonde, animal smile, and you have to grab at something to keep your knees from buckling.

He can make you weak, and you can't forgive him for it.

--


	2. Charmed Smile

(2) charmed smile

The room was old, the strongest kind of old that holds scents and reflects noises like a promise of something to come. So old that it knows. The floors and walls reeked of sweat as they paced, eyes narrowed and wary, trapped in this place for the last three hours. Sasuke smiled slightly, slowly, to himself, hands tracing the air softly before he launched himself at the boy, reminding Naruto that for all of his anger he can damn well _move_.

Distracted by the rare show of _anything_, Naruto missed the block, felt the kick nail him across the hip, spinning him off to the side. "Damnit, Sasuke!"

He smirked. "What? Can't keep up, now?"

The blonde boy's eyes tracked upward again, voice catching with a promise as he pulled himself back up. "That's not what I meant."

--


	3. Startled

(3) startled

Sakura watches Naruto watching Sasuke, tasting jealousy on her lips instead of the excuse for ramen that Naruto insisted on sharing.

_He's supposed to be mine_, she wants to whisper, but knows, bone-deep, that he never was.

She sighs, shoves the ramen bowl away with a squeak. "How do you keep up this every day?" The words come with a tremble, and Naruto spins sharply, catching the words under the words, but only smiles wryly as the dark-haired boy at his side grabs his arm, then his hand.

"Because, Sakura." With a sigh at her cringe, he gentles startlingly. "Because." He doesn't bother making sure that she understands; they both know her, and know that she will eventually get it.


	4. Naruto: Hiding

(4) naruto: hiding

"I'm trying to keep this quiet," he whispers, licking his lips slowly. You sigh and snug tighter against his side.

"I'm sure that you are."

You can't help it. The words come out bitter and cold, biting with the edge of years of rivalry.

"Sasuke." A finger traces down your chest, slowly, and you squirm slightly. "This..."

You flash a dark gaze over, breathing slowly. "Is. What do you want, Uzumaki?"

He rolls over, straddles you, mood shifting as he leans forward, kissing a slow trail down your chest, and you swear, softly, breath hissing out from clenched teeth. "You can't escape the question," you stumble, pulling him up for a kiss.


	5. Sasuke: Trying

(5) sasuke: trying

He wants you. Needs you, even, and it's the depth of wanting that bothers him more than this mess of a relationship that you're creating. At first, you're not sure if this is even real, then wonder if it's enough.

Sakura flickers into your mind. Does she know? Would she tell? She's not what you want to think about while you can still taste Sasuke on your lips, salt and something dark and sweet. Dark chocolate. Something rich.

You're not supposed to want him quite so badly, but you're damned if you don't. "I'm trying to keep this quiet," you catch yourself whimpering. He tenses, muscles pulling tight under the skin that you bit at moments earlier. The defensive rise that you can make melt into a puddle of heat and breath. He _loves_ you. 'Quiet' isn't enough.

The conversation ends as it always does, slick, sweaty, and consumed under his skin. It's like breathing black fire.


End file.
